Vazio
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: É o que nos sobra e é muito. Sem perguntas, nem respostas. ::George/Draco . AO 2008 do PSF::


-

**Personagem:** George/Draco  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Eu as uso apenas para me divertir, logo a fanfic não possue fins lucrativos.  
**Aviso:** Presente de Amigo Oculto 2008 do PSF para a Coyote.

-

**VAZIO  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Ela tenta, mas é incapaz de entender a necessidade que tenho de fazer o que os outros fingem condenar. Ela não diz nada, sabe que seria tolice, então só me dirige a palavra em tom de desdém - aquele que ela acha que eu sinto prazer em usar; o mesmo que eu nunca cheguei a deixar escapulir por esses mesmos lábios que a beijam, após macularem-se em um lugar qualquer, sem remorso, sem rostos para se lembrar. Ela estala os dedos para não estalar meus ossos e me olha torto, enquanto imagina mil atrocidades para me acometer dentro de sua cabeça de porcelana. Ela não é diferente de mim, mas ainda não sabe. Então, nós, ela e eu, nos contentamos com a vida de fachada que construímos, a relação amorosa que criamos e o sexo selvagem e vazio ao que nos acostumamos. Mas só entre nós. Palavras não são necessárias para sabermos que pensamos o mesmo.

Logo parto novamente, assim que ela vira a cara, fingindo voltar a ler a revista - que nunca teve o interesse de ler antes - ao perceber minha aproximação para lhe dar um beijo na face. Murmuro um cumprimento e beijo sua testa com respeito. É o que nos sobra e é muito. Sem perguntas, nem respostas. Ela cruza as pernas e eu me perco porta afora.

O _barman_ me sorri dubiamente sem deixar de secar elegantemente o copo em sua mão. Sinal claro que hoje é um dia bom para me libertar. Cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça os conhecidos que esbarro pelo caminho até a escadaria ao fim do salão e, após descê-la sem pressa alguma, percebo de imediato o que me espera escorado na parede chapiscada.

A regra é simples e é tácita. Sem perseguição, sem enrolação, sem futuro. Todos sabem e todos concordam, então eu só preciso pôr minhas mãos na cintura dele para obter minha resposta. E ela é o que eu espero; quente, abafada, _suja_. Aperto sem medir minha força; a pele sob meus dedos tenta fugir por entre os vãos, mas ele não reclama. Abre mais a boca e forma um gemido mudo em meu ouvido.

Eu dispo a camisa antes que ele a arranque e me prontifico de amarrá-la bem ao cós da calça dele. Ele gosta do ato. Tolo. Pensa que me tem, mesmo que por alguns instantes, por um gesto tão pequeno. O escárnio transborda na minha boca, mas não acredito que ele seja capaz de perceber isso. Pouco me importa também.

O sinal de "não perturbe" é tão ineficaz que, enquanto ele se move em direção ao meu quadril, outro surge e me massageia os ombros. Suavemente. Como um doce príncipe a dedilhar a curva de uma donzela. _Novato_. A palavra logo surte efeito e o tal se afasta. O outro, aos meus pés, sorri de encontro ao meu umbigo. Os dedos abrindo a minha calça devagar. A provocação arrepia minha espinha do alto até embaixo. Uma via de ganho duplo.

Sou engolido. Pelo prazer, pela dor, por ele. Então não faço nada além de seguir o curso que ele dita. Sento-me onde ele manda, curvo-me do jeito que ele quer, mostro-me do jeito que ele precisa. Não há vergonha que possa manchar minha face. Provo a todo instante, a cada ação e a cada gemido que não há diferença onde a perversão se encontra.

Permito que ele curta o meu corpo. Com as pernas abertas, coberto de suor e sem paixão. Apenas _amor_ físico, pois é o único que me serve. O atrito nos consome, meu canal parece não conseguir ir mais além. Porém eu não dou atenção e me arrebato mais e mais sem querer me ver limitado. Os beijos e os abraços não me dizem nada, mas eu não os evito. Que fluam o quanto quiserem, enquanto ninguém mais se intrometa. Não há correias... e isso é uma pena.

A coruja irritante nos alerta, mas não nos detém. O mais ousado - ou seria irritado? - busca o recado e cobra pelo seu serviço. Mas o ruivo que me _come_ não é qualquer um. Não é, porque ele ainda não quer. Então passa o trabalho sujo para mim e eu não reclamo. Sinto falta de um exercício oral com freqüência. Ele quer que eu olhe para ele, mas por que eu o faria se não me interessa a face dele depois daqui?

Percebo a movimentação atrás de mim diminuir um pouco. Não demoro a saber o motivo. Assim que mudamos a posição, e minha cara fica mais próxima do chão, vejo, entre mechas de platina e esperma, "_Pai, mãe foi embora. Onde você está?_" escrito no pequeno pergaminho. Termino meu serviço como um sádico, pois como um bom masoquista, conheço todos os sádicos melhor do que as palmas de minhas mãos, as mesmas que uso para bater a punheta neste intruso.

Depois que ele se retira, satisfeito - eu garanto -, deito-me de costas e, pela primeira vez, deixo com que me _fodam_ enquanto me olham nos olhos. E eu vejo nos olhos dele mais do que ele gostaria de ver nos meus. Mas ele é diferente nesse sentido. É sentimental, mesmo que freqüente um antro; quer ganhar algo, quando sabe que aqui só se perde. Eu o morderia se ele não fosse tão patético.

Mas não me cabe condenar. Que diferença faz se ele trai a mulher? Ainda mais quando ela está casada com ele, o irmão gêmeo do falecido namorado dela. Ele não pode lidar com o fato, provavelmente ela também não. E nessa hora eu percebo o quão afortunado eu sou por ter a esposa que tenho e não este projeto de marido dupla-face que se questiona todos os dias perante o espelho. Porque eu sei que ele o faz, assim como sei que ele nunca escapará dessa sina. Não enquanto se atracar a qualquer possibilidade de se prender.

Deixo que ele termine, embora eu esteja entediado. Meu ânimo acabou até mesmo para as piadas sobre as finanças dele nos corredores do Ministério. Ele não sabe o que é ter o corpo e eu não sei o que é amar. Já posso imaginar as cenas de ciúmes que ele protagonizará de agora em diante neste lugar, pelo simples fato de culpar as vontades que possue. Parece que terei que mudar meu santuário uma vez mais. Ambos perdemos algo esta noite.

A questão é que eu me recuperarei.

_16 de janeiro de 2009_

-

**NÃO COMENTOU, NÃO ADD AOS SEUS FAVORITOS**

Desculpem-me, mas isso tem realmente me chateado. Vocês não tem noção de quantas pessoas adicionam minhas fics aos seus favoritos sem comentar. Nunca me importei de lerem e não deixarem comentário, mas a falta de consideração tem sido tanta na questão dos favoritos, que eu não pude me conter. Se adicionou foi porque gostou e se gostou a ponto de adicionar, porque não comentar?

-


End file.
